


Sword Play

by Okami01



Series: Dimilixnsfwbingo2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fantasizing, Fighting Kink, First Kiss, First Time, Knifeplay, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-War, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: "Dimitri is used to looking at Felix when he fights. Reading into his movements. But they almost seem flirtatious. Teasing. Thrusting and stabbing close to Dimitri. Moving just out of reach and twisting away. It's like a dance and Dimitri almost wants to lose. Well, not so much lose as he wants to lose, he just wants Felix closer. "For the Dimilixnsfw bingo. Prompts, something sexy with swords, cringe comedy and first time.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilixnsfwbingo2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887367
Kudos: 21
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	Sword Play

Dimitri knows this is wrong. He wants it anyway. its the middle of summer and they're at the training grounds. He and Felix. Felix with his shirt partially unbuttoned. With his bun slightly loosened. Panting in exertion. Muscles heaving. 

It's not an appropriate line of thought. Especially while sparing. Especially with Felix. Its shameful home Dimitri's body reacts to him lately. How he can't get his mind to stop thinking of the other boy. Thoughts of love and romance. Lust and pleasure.  
Nothing about it is appropriate. Or reciprocated. Nor should it be.  
Dimitri thinks about it anyway. And this time, it costs him the spar.  
Felix chides him. " You're sloppy Boar."  
Dimitri nods. He can hardly manage anything else. 

___  
Felix dances in the White Heron cup. He wins it. Cutting a line with a sword and a beautiful blue dancer outfit. 

He wears the outfit to battle. Tantalizing and distracting. It's no wonder that the dance fills him with energy and vigor. 

Dimitri has always had convictions.  
And Dimitri is only human. Felix in that outfit does something to him. Flowing and beautiful. He takes himself in hand, almost every night. Every night that he doesn't have nightmares. and he thinks of Felix. 

Felix only has contempt for him. It's well deserved of course. 

At least Dimitri has his fantasies.

Then the war starts and there comes a point when he doesn't have those either. Not any good ones anyway. 

After a long and terrible struggle, they win the war.  
Dimitri's fantasies return to him. Loud and clamoring in his mind louder than before. Maybe it's because he and Felix are on better terms. They'd spared together at the academy, now Felix seems happy too. Though Dimitri is certain that he's reading into things. 

They're friends. Dimitri is fine with that. Even though still, in the middle of the night at times, his body isn't. 

Felix is a swordsman. It's unfair that he looks good in anything but especially in the fine silks of a dancers outfit. One that he still owns. Hidden somewhere. The material hanging low and revealing so much more of Felix then normal.  
Perhaps Dimitri pulling it off slightly. Parting the silks and stroking Felix's cock. Dancing and slashing and smiling through the battlefield. An absolute vision.  
The thoughts of it comes to him suddenly. During a meeting at that. He digs his glove into his thigh. 

Felix glances at him. in the seat to his right. Being the kings' advisor means he's close and also not close enough.  
It was bad enough when they were both teens. Dimitri felt he was out of control then. He feels the same way now. Only it's worse, because Now Felix trusts him with friendship again. Dimitri is betraying that trust. He's thinking about Felix all the time lately. 

Not that Felix doesn't look handsome in anything. The long tunics of the swordmaster class. Or, before when they were younger and he'd tried the Assassin class. The tight leathers and loosely fitting cape. Metal daggers clinking off his hip. Swords strapped to his side and back.  
That electrifying magic that came with being a moral savant. Those long dark boots that he wore on a regular basis. Exinchuating his strong legs. Even now, he trained almost every day.

Anything to grow more proficient with the sword. Dimitri has always admired that dedication.  
Just as he's always admired all of Felix. Which was why he continued to watch him. Train with him when he could. 

After the meeting, in which Dimitri had only been paying half as much attention as he should, Felix practically dragged him to the training grounds. 

" You need to focus." Felix snaps. Grabs a practice sword before he even asks if Dimitri wants to or not. Of course, he does. More than anything in that meeting. 

" Not that it's actually anything interesting," Felix adds as Dimitri grabs his own sword. 

" Felix," Dimitri means to be serious but he can't because it was boring so it's more of a laugh. " You need to he more serious."

" I am being serious." 

Felix swings his sword a couple times. He looks beautiful here too. " They need to stop bothering you over every little thing. It doesn't matter, that the prices of silk have gone up twenty gold coins or the drunken count of whatever territory was slighted by some random duchesses at a masquerade."  
Dimitri laughs again despite himself. 

" What matters… is that lately, you don't even look like you're trying to care."  
Dimitri doesn't say anything and he realizes as Felix turns his sword over in his hands that he still wants to talk. 

" Are you…" Felix says…Almost too quietly. " Alright?"

Dimitri smiles. He doesn't really mean too. " " Nothing is wrong," Dimitri says " I am glad that you care."

Felix shrugs. " Then we can fight."

They do fight. It's hard. Felix doesn't let up. They know each other well. The clash of swords reverberates through the training grounds. Felix watches him keenly and after his show of concern, Dimitri doesn't want to lose. 

Felix really wants to win. Dimitri drives him back and Felix meets his blows. So he knows that Felix must be getting tired. They both pant. Still, Felix is all graceful twists and ferocious strikes. Slashing at Dimitri's side, tearing fabric  
They're both rougher then they are with most people in most spars. 

Dimitri is used to looking at Felix when he fights. Reading into his movements. But they almost seem flirtatious. Teasing. Thrusting and stabbing close to Dimitri. Moving just out of reach and twisting away. It's like a dance and Dimitri almost wants to lose. Well, not so much lose as he wants to lose, he just wants Felix closer. 

The hot press of steel, promises of blood possible at any turn. Sweat and exertion. Sweat drips down Felix's chin. It sticks to his clothes. A half-open dark silk thing. Dimitri wants to grab it and tug it off. But it also looks enticing on, in a way that it shouldn't. Not during a fight. 

Not when Felix steps forward, spinning and thrusting. Dimitri barely parries in time. Watching Felix smile a little, caught up in the moment. 

Dimitri blinks, unfocused and it's that opportunity when Felix pounces. Closer then he was before once again. Sends a powerful strike to Dimitri's side. It's blunt, the opposite end of it. 

Felix kicks Dimitri's legs out from him and he tumbles over. 

Dimitri grabs at Felix's chest and now his hand is trapped there, mostly because he doesn't want to move it.  
"Yield?" Felix asks quietly. 

" Yes."

" This," Felix pants angrily. " Is what I'm talking about. "  
He presses the edge of the blade to Dimitri's neck.  
Felix's chest is right next to Dimitri. He's so close, so warm. So annoyed for one reason or another. 

Dimitri blinks. Stares at Felix who continues to scowl. 

" My apologies, Felix I-"

" No. Listen, if you get distracted like this, then what?"  
He's so close. Concerned now. Breathing directly onto Dimitri. Sweat and salt and pine.  
It's hotter than it should be. Looks him in the eye. Felix is just flushed. Probably from overexertion. This close to Felix, Dimitri digs his other hand into the dirt before he thinks about doing anything stupid.

Dimitri can barely focus now. He swallows. Decidedly trying not to look at Felix but that's even more suspicious. Dimitri wants to push Felix over and lick him. Which is not anything to be thinking about at the moment. He can only pray that Felix doesn't notice how hard he is. If only he could will his cock to behave itself. 

" Dimitri," Felix starts again. Quietly this time. Moving his sword from Dimitri's neck and unfortunately, moving away." If you're…. if this is the start of another attack.." Felix stops again, nervous energy, anger, and concern. He's trying and Dimitri needs to try harder too. This can't happen again. 

"Felix no- I." He wishes Felix would cut him off because he starts to laugh.

When Felix scowls at him again, Dimitri, partially out of breath still, says. " It's you, Felix."

" Me? What did l do?"

"It's not your fault… I just-"

"Wait- are you…" Felix presses up against Dimitri. " You're not… aroused by this? By weapons?" 

" By you."

"Me." Felix repeats. He doesn't move away. Neither does Dimitri. They should. Whatever this is shouldn't be happening. 

" I thought you had some sort of fetish. That something else was wrong. But-" Felix closes his mouth. Stops abruptly again. 

Dimitri goes to get up. He has to. 

" Stay," Felix mutters. Clutches Dimitri's cloak " Why?"

" Why what?"

"Why do I have to hold you at sword point to get you to tell me that you're… whatever you are."

Felix smiles and brushes the hair out of his face. He stares and holds the sword against Dimitri's thigh.  
" I thought that… swords aren't something perverse. That maybe something was wrong." 

" It isn't that I have a perversion for weapons. I- You are almost always practicing Felix. I admire that truly. But if it's anything that I have a fetish for, it's you." With every word, Dimitri thought he must be making things worse. Felix must think he's lost his mind

" When we fight, we can be close to each other. Of course, I love to spar for practical reasons. You are strong and I love to spar with you. However-"

" You can't have a hard-on every time we fight."

" I know. I am sorry. It is absolutely shameful."

" I'm going to… try something."

It is both question and statement, Dimitri can tell. " Of course."

Felix cuts a line through Dimitri's shirt.

Dimitri's eyes widen and when Felix looks down at him all he can do it nod.  
Felix moves the sword in a decisive manner. Different than in battle, because he isn't trying to maim. Just as elegant. Controlled. Precise. Cutting at the fabric on the other side. 

Felix knows what he's doing with a blade more than anyone Dimitri has ever known. It doesn't mean that Dimitri still doesn't want to push him over and fuck him right in the sand. 

Felix doesn't look like he believes him. Maybe he does. Dimitri can't think straight. He can't believe this is happening, whatever it is. Or that Felix is doing it to him. 

He fixes his eye on the spot where Felix's sword cuts into his pants. It rips the cotton there. Dimitri is grateful that he didn't put on metal breaches. 

Felix pulls back slightly. So that the blade is touching Dimitri's knee.  
" Do you want this?"

As if there could be any doubt. 

" Yes," Dimitri croaks out. He adds hastily, " if you do not then… you do not need to oblige me. I am fine dealing with… things myself."

" Oh because that's been working out well so far." He's probably rolling his eyes again but Dimitri can't help but continue to look at the blade. 

The sword is resting against Dimitri's cock now. Dimitri moans and is careful not to move too much.

" You idiot," Felix says softly. " I'm not obliging you. Did you think that it was impossible for me to... love you?"

Dimitri doesn't want to say it out loud. He doesn't want to nod. Really much as he wants to be here, it would be better if he wasn't. If he could control himself. Continue to lie as he had been. Lying to Felix left a miserable taste in his mouth. 

When they had been children, he'd never lied to Felix. Of course, now was a far cry from when they were children. For all the tragic reasons and the newly formed sexual ones. Dimitri felt utterly debauched. And really, what had Felix done to him besides call him an idiot, glare at him, and cut some of his clothes off? It hurt. The wounds from the spar. Still, there was little Felix couldn't do these days that Dimitri didn't want

" You do, don't you?" 

" It is. I know that I'm not worthy of your-"

Dimitri doubted. Until Felix's hand is in his hair. Until Felix jumps on Dimitri again. The sword falls to the side. Dust flies through the air.  
Felix is kissing him. Pressing his body into Dimitri's. It's magical or something akin to it. The hard and wet proof of Felix's own arousal is apparent. Even still, Under what is left of his shirt. He's not gentle, every bit as rough as the sword he was just holding. Forcing his tongue inside. Dimitri pushes back. Though he isn't sure what to do. Only that he can taste Felix and he wants more. He moans and grabs at Felix again, only realizing too late that Dimitri was supporting them both. 

They fall with a thud. Drool dribbles down his chin. He tastes blood.

Felix laughs. A real laugh that makes Dimitri's head spin. He wants to hear it again. 

" Shut up alright. Stop assuming things and saying stupid stuff."

Felix pushes him and Dimitri allows himself to be pushed. Until he's on his back. With Felix hovering over him, his hair wild and in both of their faces. 

" Felix… are you saying that-"

" Do you think I kiss people for the hell of it."

Dimitri tries not to think of it. " You have… every right to kiss whoever you want."

Felix makes an annoyed sound. 

" I suppose that you have always been better conveying things through action though," Dimitri mutters." Smiling slightly.

Felix smiles. His shirt hangs open and Dimitri can see the blush creeping down his chest. 

" What do I have to do to get you to shut up?"

" I… perhaps I can think of a few ways."

Dimitri pulls Felix down by the waist and they kiss again. He could do this forever. Even if he hasn't really gotten the hang of it. He feels that he's too clumsy. Accidently scraps his teeth against Felix's. He needs to get better at this for Felix's sake.

" Apologizes… I fear that I am not-"

" It's… my first time too." Felix whispers. " Doing this."

" Really?"

" Sylvain's porn books… are explicit."

" You must be a truly quick study, Felix."

" Shut up." And Felix is kissing him again. They settle into somewhat of a rhythm. It's just biting and sucking and moaning. Which feels heavenly. 

" I was thinking of you before… but it's different actually kissing for real."  
Felix confesses before returning his attentions to Dimitri's mouth. 

Dimitri makes a low keening sound. Starts to buck up against Felix's thigh, involuntarily. How could he not with the man that he loves kissing him and holding him down. Growling and moaning down at him. Felix grinds up against him. Rough and sticky. They'll have to stay in the sauna a long time after this. Not that Dimitri minds.

" Wait," he pants. 

" What?" Felix says, leaning backward. Dimitri feels that he shouldn't have said anything, until Felix leans forward again and bites at his neck. Drawing out another low moan. He swirls his finger against one of Dimitri's cuts. It tingles. But Dimitri needs to say this. 

" I truly want this, Felix however-"

" No more of that doubt. Do you understand?"

" Yes, but… we shouldn't do this here should we?"

" There isn't anyone else here," Felix counters. 

" Still… if this is… the first time that we are doing something like this then maybe… It should be in a bed. Or at least somewhere... romantic."

Felix continues to kiss a trail down Dimitri's neck. Placing a low biting kiss into his skin. 

Dimitri moans at that. Brings one of his hands to Felix's scalp. He holds Felix in his other hand by the waist. 

" It's fine."

" Felix," Dimitri means to say more firmly but it comes out as a moan. " Please." It's a half-hearted plea. If anything, Dimitri wants to beg him to keep going.

" Do you really want to wait. It looks like… you can barely control yourself to me."

" Of course. Do you know how hard it is?"

" Yes. Now come on. Let go of me. There will be plenty of time for beds later."

There will be plenty of time for beds later, Dimitri repeats in his mind. He can't believe it. Later. Something like this happening again. A part of him wants to ask Felix if he's serious. He has to be. Especially as he stares down at Felix smiling. 

" Then… if you don't mind… What are you going to do now?"

" I'm going to blow you."

"Oh, oral sex. Ok. Thank you "

" Ugh… Don't thank me," Felix huffs. Wiggling as Dimitri finally and somewhat reluctantly releases him. 

" You're a king, it's your castle. If you want to walk around half-naked then it's an improvement from what you used to do."

Dimitri laughs. I don't think everyone would agree.

Felix shugs. " I don't care."

" I can see that."

Felix glares up at him. The effect softened by his blush and reddened lips. " Do you not want me too?"

" No of course I do," Dimitri argues. " I am only surprised that you would want to do something like this. And you always say that I'm the beastly one. You deserve more than… doing this on the ground. "

" Shut up," Felix says and Dimitri thinks that's all he's going to say at first. He puts his head back down next to Dimitri's thigh and mutters. 

" It's true. You are. Of course, I do… If you hadn't noticed… if you would have died before then-"

" Then?"

" Then you would be dead with your stupid pining and love and duties buried with you."

Felix looks up again 

" There are a lot of things you can feel sorry for. Things that we all feel bad about. At the very least… not this."

Dimitri sits up. Wraps his hand in Felix's hair. He needs to be closer. Before he can get the chance to protest anymore, Felix's mouth is on his cock. 

He licks it a couple of times, his tongue darting to the tip. Dimitri moans. Quickly buries his hands into the dirt because their's a very good chance he'll hurt Felix otherwise. 

Felix has never been one to take things slow. Even while having sex, it seems like he has a competitive streak. He takes Dimitri's cock in his mouth. Dimitri wills himself to look down, watching Felix close his eyes in concentration. Dimitri moans.  
He worries in between waves of pleasure flooding through him. Goddess forbid he tells Felix to slow down or that he doesn't have to move so fast. That'll only make him try harder.  
It feels so good anyway. 

Felix manages to bob his head down slightly. Flicking his tongue every which way. He wraps one of his hands at the base and strokes. Dimitri feels an almost overwhelming sense of pleasure. 

He shouts Felix's name and the next thing he knows, he's cumming. Tearing into the training grounds with his fist. Felix stares up at him. Swallowing and if Dimitri wasn't already cumming, he would now at the sight. Of Felix, all kiss bitten and swallowing his seed. Gazing up at him with affection. Felix pulls back and it squirts on his chest. He swallows some of it. 

Wipes his mouth and says, " Now the next time you feel like that… Just tell me."

Next time. What a nice phrase. 

Felix rests his head against Dimitri's thigh. Starts to catch his breath. 

Dimitri laughs. " I can definitely agree to that."

He allows himself to run his hand through Felix's hair again. 

" We need to get cleaned up. Your clothes… they're pretty torn up." Felix grumbles. " We'll just have to hope no one sees us. That was... an improper use of swords. "

Dimitri nods. Decides not to mention that Felix was the one who cut up Dimitri's clothes in the first place. 

____

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimilixnsfwbingo week! I'm not sure how sexy this was but swords are sort of like knives so this is my first knife play fic. I think Felix thought the best way to convey his emotions was with a blade. 
> 
> @Tavitay on twitter!


End file.
